Summer Rain
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ran x Ken - A strange ficlet I wrote when feeling particularly down. Ran thinks about rain, and how it washes filth away... It feels good to rant, doesn't it? (Replies to reviews added)
1. Natsu Ame

Summer Rain

なつ雨

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © and the fanfiction belongs to me. The midi belongs to LUNA of Blue Moon Rain ©. The law prohibits stealing.

Warning: Yaoi, weird angst, character death. If this isn't your cup of tea, please leave immediately. Thanks for your co-operation.

Plot Cockroach: I figured that writing what people feel really helps when you're going through heartbreak and those kind of stuff. Of course, I may be wrong, but then again, I'd decided to write this little ficlet so that I could get on with updating happier stuff again, and it helps, trust me. I thought this out when I was listening to one piano solo I saved from the web. The title for that song was Blue Rain, not Summer Rain, but I think that Summer Rain sounds better for this ficlet. I love piano solos… don't you? But anyway, Ran will be playing it. I thought of doing it as per Ken's POV, but for some twisted reason, I opted for Ran to angst instead. Ken doesn't hit me as a piano playing person… o_0

Pairing (if that's all you're here for): Ran x Ken

Notes: The characters look like that from the manga, not the TV series.

--+~*~*~*~*~-|-~*~*~*~*~+--

_The silent sun dances in the midday sky,_

_And the clouds, they swim swiftly by,_

_Their pain is beautiful; it takes our breath away,_

_But for now, I'll just pretend_

_That these tears are nothing more than rain on a summer's day._

A vase of peach colored roses sat elegantly on the piano top, scenting the air with its gentle perfume. The air was slightly cool, although it was the month of May. Outside, everyday words were drowned by the pattering of raindrops against the glass windows into nothingness, as they were inside, by the melody that chimed in behind the locked door.

Strangely, despite the shower, the sky was still a stretch of blue, like that of a robin's egg. The sun shone high in the sky, still, as if trying to listen to the melody through the piercing noise of the city that lay below. The clouds sailed by, humming to its tune, the tune of a soft, gentle shower of rain, soothing rain, on a warm summer day.

But they weren't listening hard enough.

If they had, they would have heard the beat of a heart that was broken, and the quiet smashing of teardrops against a heaving chest.

No, they weren't listening hard enough.

They only heard the harmonious chimes of a piano playing, smoothly, serenely, against the beating water that washed the world clean of its filth. The melody was carved and formed by clever, elegant fingers, with a memory for songs beyond recall. And the sun and the clouds looked in though the window, and they saw only beauty though the glass. They smiled at it, appreciating it.

But they weren't looking hard enough.

If they had, they would have seen those pearl-like tears that hit the black fabric of a shirt, and shattered into a million pieces of glass, before dissolving into nothing, and they would have noticed the violet gaze that saw then, only pain. There was no smile to add to the beauty they perceived.

No, they weren't looking hard enough.

They only saw the solemn beauty of a young man playing his heart to a tune on rain that fell and cleaned the streets of a dirt-stained city. They saw the fingers that ran through the keys, gently, striking them at the right time, right way. His skin was fair and fresh, like that of a cream white rose, and his hair was as scarlet as a single red one. The color of his eyes they could not tell, it was always changing, sometimes like a silvery purple dawn, at times as lush as lavender in full bloom, or as shy as a violet in the woods.

He played on, and they shut their eyes and signed.

Beautiful.

That is they way that it shall be.

The young man too closed his eyes, now not looking at the keys. It was in his memory of touch and sense, and he could clearly now hear the music he was playing. He could hear the rain outside, sliding down the windows, smashing against the glass. It felt so full, and yet so alike nothing at all. And that was how he'd keep his sanity.

And he remembered. The days when the weather was warmer, and full of life. He saw those speaking brown eyes, smiling as they danced under the rain on a full spring day. It was then when he had learnt to truly laugh, and to view his life as it really was. He smiled as he remembered the clumsy, stuttering words as the brunet shyly proclaimed his love for him. And their first kiss, soft and chaste, under the tree of a soccer field that stretched green before their eyes. It was as clear as yesterday.

And yet, just yesterday, his heart was torn in two. The casket was black, and the flowers were white. And he himself threw a flower into the earth, but it wasn't white, nor was it red - it was peach, just like the ones he had received when they had first discovered their hidden feelings. He hadn't cried then.

And he didn't cry now.

No, he wasn't crying. He ever did, and he never will. These drops of water that fell that day weren't tears, they never were, and they never will be.

He opened his eyes, and looked outside of the window, seated where he was. The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly through the transparent glass. Birdsong filled the air, as he ceased playing the piano. The song had ended. His smile grew a little wider, even as it was still faint.

A rainbow hung in the sky, an arc over the rooftops of the buildings. It was a divine promise, he knew, that no longer will there be a great flood to destroy all hope, because it itself was the symbol of hope to all mankind.

No, those drops of water that fell that day weren't tears. He knew that it was simply rain on a summer's day, rain that washed his pain away.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Hmm, I feel all better now. About the peach colored roses, well, it's just my thing for reflection. It'll pass, don't worry! As for the midi file, just click here (http://www.geocities.com/arc_angel_seph/fanfic/weiss_srainmid.html), the QuickTime player is set, because piano solos sound very good in QuickTime… (^^;) Sorry for this corny ficlet. It's horrible, isn't it?


	2. Replies to Reviews

Right, I'm replying some reviews from Summer Rain, (or NatsuAme to those who read the Japanese text) and you don't have to reply by reviews. You can mail, or ask me to mail you, which I gladly would! Some of you are already listed in as my emailing buddies, as for you!!! Well, it's like every good buddy, I'll still reply your reviews here! XD  
  
_______________________________________.~*~*~._______________________________________________  
  
  
Yoko-chan  
Awww...'tis so sad! But at least you're feeling better! Try and stay like that! *glomps* I'm not in the greatest of moods right now, which is why chapter 5 of WYWO isn't out yet...sorry about that! *sweatdrops* I have a feeling it's going to take an angsty turn until I'm more cheered up. But as I said, this fic was wooooonderful. Just sad. Thanks a million, dude.  
Aww, it's sad to hear that you're down... ;_; Do feel better, but write out your angst! I hope your mood will improve, somehow, someway. But thanks for reviewing, and reading, even though you were down... ;_; It's so nice of you to do that... *hughugs*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
kami-chan  
O_O THAT was corny? Nooooooo!! *huggles* that was amazing and I really felt touched reading that. You can write emotions so... so... well, *points at ficcy* like THAT. It was amazing and I enjoyed it. Those must be some feelings you have if that's from personal experiences *huggles* The midi was lovely too, but when I first read it, I was listening to the piano version of 'For Real' from Gensomaden Saiyuki. And the crest of the song happened right along the end and it was oh-so-pretty. Look for me on AIM (kamibukurosama) and I'll send the mp3 if you want ^^ (wow, that was long ^__^) *gives you pocky and huggles* sugoi! write more! ja ne!  
kami-chan  
thanks for reviewing, for reading, and for saying it was okay! o_0 It's.... okay, really, I suppose. Well, it wasn't from personal experiences, since the only deaths I recall are that of my grandmas and my uncle. I don't really remember others, even when I had attended them, when I was a kid. But I was feeling down, and being the stupid head I was, I decided to vent it all on poor Ran. (Ran SB: What in the world did I DO to deserve a cruel fanatic like Windy????) Yes, the midi was beautiful, wasn't it? She's a talented girl, the pianist. And thanks for the MP3. I'll look them up when I can stay online long enough. *chomps Pocky* Heey, just remember the Pocky eating competition, huh? It might be fun! Once gain, thanks for everything! XD  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
gin neko   
SNIFF! *sobs quietl* so sad!  
Thanks for reviewing... Was it so sad??? o_0 Aww, I'm sorry. Sadness is... ;_; I don't like making people cry. And that's why I'll try to make a funny story next time for you, okays?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Corrupt Prodigy   
The fic wasn't horrible! It was sweet... Well sorry but this won't be a lengthy review... ;; But I thought it was a great story!  
Thanks! A comment from a Nagi is good!!! Sweet and evil! (Yeah, I'm STILL in denial) And thanks, thanks for reviewing! You write too, right??? So we're equal! XD  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LittleIsa   
*glomps you* That was beautiful! I loved it so much, and it was so sad but so very beautiful. Great job! *cuddles*  
Waaai! Fic Author Goddess Lady reviewed! ;_; Thanks!!! XD It was pretty sad, and weird. But all in all, I think angst is nice too, isn't it? *Hughugs*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
siberian   
*THAT* was horrible????? *gasps* ... I think it's really pretty... I dunno, the imagery and such, I just love it. if that was horrible, I'd like to see your great ones ;)  
KenKen reviewed! ;_; He's come from the giant football field above and reviewed! Saaaankyoo! Raaaaan! KenKen came from the giant football field above and read about you! (Ran SB: WHERE? WHERE???) But anyway, Kenken, thanks, though it was one of the few nasty works I've done. Oh, wait, all my works are that horrible, except that you guys were so nice, you never noticed bad stuff. ;_; So touching. I don't have great ones. They're all below Eek-level.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rika-chan   
Anou... O.o ...... .... ;_; ...... O.k., I'm glad you feel better ...Maybe you can even feel better-better by listening to Gackt...? His lyrics are very...sweet, dreamy..hopeful... And he's a master at the piano. I'll check out that link to the midi song, too. Your writing...is still pretty... beautiful imagery. It's not corny. But we like corn chips -- especially the seasoned kind. ^.^  
Gackt? I'll try! Heeey, thaks one million for reviewing too, na no da! I hear Gackt is good, but so far I can't find anything on him, and can't download stuff. ;_; I hear he's a Yaoi-goer? Do I stand a chance? *Thwacks self* Of course I don't! Stupid stupid Windy! Go eat your stupid head! *eats head* Mm, it tastes like cottoncandy! (Meaning: It's air. I tell you, Windy is an airhead) But thanks, I like imagery, it's just that, I think the pictures in this piece is pretty blurry, since it wasn't by personal experience, don't you agree? They weren't really vivid, except the kissing part under the tree, but that's because I've dreamt that up before a few nights before. It wasn't between Ran and Ken! But it was so pretty, I had to slip it in... XD *Chomps cornchips* Let's share, everybody!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
olivia-yuymaxwell   
This's is really sweet and romantic with the poetic side luv it :) and the title is sweet too i think ^-^  
Thanks one million! Sorry I never got round to reviewing your stuff, I've never seen GW before! But yes, NatsuAme, it's a wonderful title, I got it off a midi with the same name. It's beautiful too, from the same pianist. XD  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Abby   
It's not corny at all! It's really nice! I loved how the sun and the clouds heard only music and saw only beauty because they weren't listening and looking hard enough. It's very poetic. I also like the image of Aya-kun playing the piano, and playing the piano while /crying/ is a very sad but beautiful image.  
Sankyoo! XD It's nice of you to review! Yeah, that imagery also applies for people, because sometimes, some just don't look hard enough. These people do fine things too, though, when they finally realize it, like the rainbow that made Ran smile again. I know it sounds corny, but that's just Windy's weirdness. I love listening and watching people playing the piano too. It's just so... it!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Midnight Katana  
Lovely! Keep on writing, and I'll keep on reading!  
Thanks for reviewing! I will keep on writing, if you will! XD  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thespian Soldier  
::Sniffles pathetically:: How sad. I'm actually listening to the song as I'm writing this. It fits so well. I really liked this ficclet and I like your writing style very much. Keep up the good work.  
Saaankyuu! ;_; I made another people cry... I'm so evil... *Whacks self and slams self into wall* Thanks for reading too. The song was pretty, I liked it much. I guess she's very talented. 0_0 And thanks, your works are good too, I think, so, you'll have to promise to keep it up too!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seph Lorraine  
Absolutely lovely. Your words show elegant talent with imagery. Your desciption was quite excellent, and the symbolism was... abundant? Even though I am not a fan of symbolism, I believe you did more than an excellent job with this piece.  
I am very much impressed by your talents, and I shall hope to read more of your work soon.  
This MIDI is lovely. ^_^ *Is going to continue listening until it is burnt into the skull*  
Oh, yaay! Thanks one million for reading and reviewing!!!! You think I'm taaaaaalented? I am??? Thanks! o_0 MEOW HOO HOO HAA HA HA! *Cough* Umm, anyway, I'm not really good with symbolism either... It was a long shot, actually. Which one was the symbol, and what did it mean? I got confused even when I read it to recheck. ^^;;;  
Yeaaaah, the midi was beautiful. The pianist was wonderful. Music is food to our hearts, don't you think?  
  
_________________________________________.~*~*~.________________________________________ 


End file.
